


we are far from home (but we're so happy)

by writingscisaac



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingscisaac/pseuds/writingscisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things got better when Thomas did</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are far from home (but we're so happy)

Tiana was drumming her hands on the wood, singing out a song that she had remembered while Tim shook the sand bags, tapping his feet. It was nighttime in Paradise, the fire cracking where they were all sat around it.

The song Tiana sung was relaxed and everyone closed their eyes as they listened. Thomas was sitting on a log with Minho with his head rested on Minho's shoulder, staring at the fire, breathing lightly. Minho had his head leaned down onto Thomas' with an arm wrapped around his waist, sighing to the music as Tiana swayed.

Minho shook Thomas off him lightly, standing up as Thomas watched him, confused. He reached his hand out to Thomas, offering "do you want to dance?" with a smirk.

Thomas looked around and saw most people that were there staring and smiling. Thomas smiled up at Minho and nodded, taking his hand and walking off to the side.

They locked their hands together, wrapping their other arms around each others waists and began to sway lightly, their faces in each others necks. Minho felt Thomas' smile on his neck as his lips pressed there.

"I love this, you know?" Thomas mumbled against Minho's neck, sighing there.

Minho smiled, rubbing his thumb against Thomas' waist and snuggling his head closer into his neck. "I know."

A few more people were dancing around the fire, swaying to Tiana and Tim's music, some were still snuggling on the tree logs.

"I love you."

Minho's swaying faltered as his body froze. Thomas must have felt it and he moved his face out of Minho's neck so he could see his face. 

Minho's eyes were noticeably wider as his hand twitched on Thomas' hip.

"Oh- oh, man, no I'm sorry if I made this weird I totally didn't mean-" Thomas was cut off when Minho surged forward, cupping Thomas' face with both hands and kissing him.

Minho heard a few people behind him whistle, some laugh, but he was just so, so inexplicably happy he couldn't even bring himself to care. The kiss soon became open mouthed, Thomas wrapping his arms around Minho's neck as he felt Minho's tongue skim along his bottom lip.

Thomas let a moan fall into Minho's mouth and that was when Minho detached, pulling back and laughing as he held onto Thomas' hips.

"Do you wanna um... you wanna head back to the cabin and get some sleep?" Minho suggested, pointing back at the cabins and as he cleared his throat.

Thomas grinned-mostly because disheveled, red Minho was absolutely amazing- and nodded, taking his hand after saying goodnight to everyone and complimenting Tiana's performance.

They didn't get much sleep that night.

 

-

 

"Seven, eight, nine, ten!"

Minho opened his eyes and looked around, smirking with a mischievous glint to his eyes. He heard a giggle from a few cabins down and crept his way over, sneaking around the side and jumping out, grabbing little Jimmy in his arms and running around with him suspended up in the air, shouting "CAUGHT MY FIRST VICTIM!"

Jimmy laughed, trying to get out a simple "put me down you butt!" but it came out morphed in his laughing frenzy.

Minho dropped him down in the grass and ruffled his hair, turning and whistling as he walked around to find everyone else.

He heard someone sneeze and turned abruptly as he made his way in that direction. He crept up on someone from behind a tree and grabbed their waist, inadvertently tickling them. 

This person was, of course, Thomas.

Ticklish Thomas.

Thomas of the Tickles.

And Thomas, well,... Thomas just dropped directly to the ground, heaving out a laugh before noticed Minho's hands were gone and were now on Minho's hips where he was now looking down at Thomas, shaking his head.

Thomas was about to stand before Minho swooped down and pinned him to the grass, holding both of Thomas' wrists in his one hand, smirking over him.

"Oh no, Minho, please."

Minho teasingly moved his fingers around, making his way to Thomas' stomach as he squirmed and whined.

"Come on, Minho, don't you dare."

But Minho ignored him, of course, and connected his fingers to Thomas' stomach, tickling him all over.

In a matter of seconds Thomas was hysterical, panting, trying to get out of Minho's hold.

He managed to roll over and away from Minho, making a quick run to the cabins, panting all the way there. Minho considered how impressive Thomas' speed was as he grinned like an idiot.

 

-

 

"No, Minho, you're doing it wronnnggg"

If Thomas whined one more time Minho was gonna switch cabins and build this stupid bed with someone else that would actually appreciate him.

"Babe, I'm trying really hard to not snap, okay? But if you complain about the way I hammer this nail in one more time you will never see me again."

Thomas rolled his eyes and groaned, leaning back and propping his feet up onto Minho's leg.

Minho dropped the wood and sighed, leaning back a bit.

"You know you could help? Nail some things in the _right_ way?"

Thomas grinned and sighed, patting Minho's knee before his hand was smacked off.

"Why don't you go bother Brenda? Or Jorge? Or anyone that's not me?"

Thomas turned his position, now resting his head on Minho's leg.

"Because."

"Because?"

"Because you're fun to fuck around with."

Minho seemed to consider this as he fiddled with the nail in his hand, examining it.

"Wonder if Aris is fun to fuck around with."

Minho looked down at Thomas, raising an eyebrow. "Another? You wanna try another?"

Thomas only shrugged and traced his finger tips along Minho's hand. "Gally wasn't so bad last time"

 

-

 

"So, we're doing this here or... Or outside or..."

Aris was at a loss, staring at the bed while Minho and Thomas nodded. "If you wanna leave Aris, just say so."

Aris shook his head quickly before saying "no, nope!" and pulling his shirt off

"Okay, good, now we're getting somewhere." 

Thomas pulled off his shirt and moved to Minho right after, lifting off his shirt for him and connecting his lips to his directly after. 

Thomas moved his mouth down and began mouthing at Minho's neck, working at the zipper on Minho's jeans. The jeans pooled around Minho's ankles as Thomas rubbed up onto him and moaned.

Thomas stilled his mouth on Minho's neck when he heard Aris moan. He moved his mouth up a little so he could whisper to Minho. 

"I can't believe Aris said yes, this is so awesome."

Minho grinned and kissed Thomas' cheek, whispering a quick "I know" 

"Don't fuck it up, alright?" 

Thomas moved to kiss his nose as he patted Minho's shoulder. "You mean don't make him completely regret this? No promises."

-

Minho never thought he was a lucky guy.

Ever.

But when he saw Thomas smiling and grinning and laughing, he was the luckiest guy walking the planet.

Or wherever this was.

Minho walked into the dining cabin, where everyone was sitting around eating breakfast, and the first thing he saw was a very sleeping looking Thomas with rings under his eyes, yawning.

And Thomas laughs with his whole face, mouth opening and head tipping back, and Minho's heart did this funny thing. 

He made his way over and Thomas saw him and smiled, waving. Minho smiled and sat down next to him, kissing his head. "How are you?"

"Sleepy." Thomas gave him a tired look and a lopsided smile.

"Sorry."

Jorge made a noise and shook his head. "You guys better not start talking about sex because I will leave." 

Thomas shook his head and went back to eating, knocking his knee against Minho's under the table.

-

Minho stood at the top of the cliff overlooking the water, moving back and fourth, debating over whether or not he should jump.

"Well, you gonna do it?" Thomas nudged at him from behind, knocking him off balance.

"Yeah just give me a second."

He could feel Thomas rolling his eyes behind him. "You've jumped through a Griever hole for shucks sake!" 

Minho gulped and nodded, shaking out his hands. "Okay"

"But last one in's a rat man!" Minho ran and jumped, hearing Thomas' protest from behind him.

He came up out of the water and looked up, looking for Thomas but didn't see him.

Moments later Thomas felt arms wrapping around his waist. Minho yelped but then sighed when he saw it was Thomas.

"You almost gave me a heart attack and then we would've drowned."

Thomas pressed his lips to Minho's neck and smiled. "I took my chances."

Minho looked around and up at the blue sky, closing his eyes and smiling.

"I love this, you know." Thomas kissed his neck and smiled.

"I know."


End file.
